


The Kissing Booth

by tsukinobara



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (the best Jensen), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shy Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobara/pseuds/tsukinobara
Summary: Jared and Adrianne take a shift at the running club's kissing booth.  Jared gets the best kiss.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme, for the anonymous prompt _Jared signs up for a shift at his running club's Kissing Booth on the quad to raise money for charity on Valentine's Day_.

It’s Valentine’s Day and Jared and Adrianne are sitting at a kissing booth on the quad, selling smoochies for five bucks to represent the running club and raise money for a local food bank. The weather is good and they’re getting a steady stream of kissers, but for some reason they’re falling behind the previous shift. Adrianne makes Jared stand next to the booth and stretch, then jog in place. He waves at someone who looks suspiciously like one of the TAs in his American History lecture, and the someone waves back.

“Kisses for sale!” Jared calls, trying to entice the person, but no luck. Maybe there’s some kind of rule against kissing your students, even if it is for a good cause.

So far Jared’s second favorite kiss is from a redhead in a “Han shot first” t-shirt, who donated $10 to kiss both him and Adrianne, then made a dramatic show of comparing them. She declared Adrianne the winner. Jared pretended to be upset. Adrianne, as the price for her triumph, cadged another five-dollar donation, and even though she’s so far to the het side of the Kinsey scale she could be the poster girl for straight ladies everywhere, she laid a hot-n-heavy smooch on the girl. The girl fanned herself and pretended to swoon, making both Jared and Adrianne laugh, and then thanked them for the best Valentine’s kisses she’s had in years.

Jared’s first favorite kiss is from a vaguely familiar-looking hot guy with dyed-blue hair, whose friends goaded him into forking over $5. Jared puckered up but the guy turned his head at the last second and ended up with a peck on the cheek. The guy’s friends laughed at him and he blushed, and Jared could not get over how cute it was.

He can tell the difference between a guy who doesn’t want to be kissed because he’s straight (or just taken) and doesn’t want to lead on the gay boy, and a guy who doesn’t want to be kissed because he’s not straight but he is shy.

The cutie with the blue hair was clearly the second - his blush gave him away, as did his “Shut up, you know I hate PDA” and his tiny smile in Jared’s direction. Jared wants him to come back so they can kiss properly.

Misha jogs by to gloat about how much he raised during his shift, for no other reason than he can.

“You can rub it in our faces as much as you want,” Jared tells him, “but I’ll bet our kissers are hotter.”

“He’s just being Misha,” Adrianne says serenely, after he runs off. She notices some folks crossing the quad and calls out “Kisses for sale! Hot, personalized kisses for sale! Help a good cause and smooch a cute runner!”

The students wander over - three girls, one guy - and the guy donates five bucks for Adrianne.

“You don’t think I’m cute?” Jared asks, batting his eyelashes winsomely. One of the girls giggles. Another girl nudges her and she ponies up for a smooch from Jared.

“Where is everyone?” he demands after they’ve gone.

“In class,” Adrianne says. “Or they don’t want to upset their boyfriends and girlfriends by kissing strangers on Valentine’s Day.” She glances at her phone. “We have almost an hour left. It’ll pick up. Go stand in front and stretch again.” She grins.

“Your turn.” He grins back.

Adrianne dutifully walks out from behind the booth, stretches ostentatiously, wiggles her ass, and jogs around the booth a couple of times. That, plus Jared’s calls of “Kiss a hottie, help a good cause”, gets them more donations. There are more people out and about now, and that helps too. Besides, it’s warm and sunny, love is in the air, and how often do you get the chance to kiss a good-looking, sober stranger without any strings attached or any potential drama? Jared is impressed at how many good kissers there seem to be on campus, and what a variety of kisses he’s gotten.

He still wants Hot Shy Guy with the Hair to come back, though. He’s curious why the guy looks familiar - did they have a class together? Jared’s pretty sure he’d remember that face if they did. Maybe they have a mutual friend?

Matt and Genevieve show up for their kissing shift, releasing Jared and Adrianne to go on with their days. Adrianne is counting the money she and Jared raised, so they can brag to Misha if nothing else, when Jared notices a blue head coming across the quad towards the kissing booth. Hot Shy Guy with the Hair.

“Hey,” Jared says, when the guy is finally standing in front of him. “Did you come back for a better kiss? My shift’s over.”

“Kiss him anyway,” Adrianne says, not even bothering to look up.

“You get a choice now,” Genevieve adds. But Hot Shy Guy doesn’t even seem to be paying attention.

“You won’t remember me,” he says to Jared. “We were in the same Astronomy section for, like, a minute.”

So that’s why he looked familiar. Well, familiar-ish.

“Wait,” Jared says, “I had Astronomy last semester. You still remember me?”

“Yeah.” Hot Shy Guy’s blushing again. Jared feels himself grinning and even though he doesn’t want the guy to think he’s laughing at him, he can’t stop. “I mean, have you looked at you?”

“Every hour,” Matt says brightly. “Can’t help himself.”

“So I, uh, I just wanted to say that. I wasn’t going to with Danny and Chris right there.”

“That’s the only reason you came back?” Jared asks, disappointed.

“No.” Hot Shy Guy is standing very close, close enough for Jared to see the freckles on his face and the green of his eyes and the light brown roots under his dyed hair. He cups the back of Jared’s neck, pulls his head forward, and kisses him.

It’s a good kiss. It’s a real kiss.

It’s Jared’s favorite kiss of the day. No, of the month. At least.

When they finally separate, Hot Shy Guy’s cheeks are pink and his eyes are bright. Before Jared can say anything - although what he’d say, he has no idea - Genevieve pipes up with “Five dollars for the kiss”, and Jared turns to see her with her hand out, smiling innocently at them. Matt and Adrianne, standing behind her, are both grinning fit to split their faces.

“I’ll give you ten if you let me buy you coffee,” Hot Shy Guy tells Jared, his eyes fixed on Jared’s face.

“I don’t remember your name,” Jared says, and then wants to smack himself in the head. Of all the dumbshit things to say.

“Jensen.”

He’s smiling, less shy this time and a little more open. Jared is thoroughly smitten. He wants to kiss that mouth again. But maybe somewhere more private.

“Jensen,” he repeats, smiling back. He steps away just enough to be able to hold out his hand. “I’m Jared.”

“Now that you’ve met, you can move away from the booth so we can get some paying kissers in,” Genevieve says, making shooing motions with her hands. “No, wait, stand right here and kiss some more. Get people interested.”

“Oh, let them go,” Adrianne says.

“They don’t even know we’re here,” Matt points out, and it’s true. Jared can hear his fellow runners talking but the only thing that matters is Hot Shy Guy - Jensen - standing in front of him, looking at him with those bright green eyes and that little half-smile and that amazing mouth.

Jensen pulls out his wallet, retrieves some bills, and hands them to Genevieve.

“Ten,” she says triumphantly.

“Thank you both for your service,” Adrianne cuts in, before Genevieve can make any more suggestions. “Now go get your coffee and make eyes at each other somewhere else.”

Jared laughs. Jensen ducks his head, apparently embarrassed, but he’s still smiling, so he probably doesn’t mind the teasing. Jared collects his stuff and lets Jensen lead him away so they can drink coffee, get to know each other, and hopefully indulge in more kissing. A lot more. He can’t think of a better way to spend his Valentine’s Day.


End file.
